


LB's Forbidden Love (Intro)

by AlphaPorn



Series: True Stories [1]
Category: Incest - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPorn/pseuds/AlphaPorn
Summary: Two step siblings form a romantic relationship without the other families members noticing.





	LB's Forbidden Love (Intro)

It was just roleplay at the beginning. Innocent fun that Luca and Becca would do almost everyday after school. These two step siblings, at first had fun playing around the neighborhood. But to honest, when Becca was introduced into the family, Luca saw a connection. Sadly, the connection between the two would start for at least a couple months when Becca found out Luca enjoyed the same as she did.....


End file.
